Fundadores
by Miss Marlene
Summary: Es una época oscura, donde sobrevivir cada día es difícil. Pero para algunos, sobrevivir no es suficiente.[Mi versión de la historia de los fundadores.]
1. Prólogo

Hola a todo el mundo. Como tantas otras personas, he llegado a ese momento en mi vida donde escribo un fic sobre los Fundadores de Hogwarts...debe ser como la varicela, casi todos la pasan.

Weno, el fic es más bien Drama, aun que no sé cómo llamarlo en realidad. He intentado que sea un poco más original...desde otro punto de vista, por así decirlo, pero no sé si va bien encaminado o qué, igual acabo metiéndo las dos patas hasta el fondo. (Para eso están los reviews **guiño, guiño**) Podríais llamarlo casi un AU, pero no sé si llega a eso, teniendo en cuenta que no hay casi nada escrito en cannon sobre los Fundadores (Por qué lo escribo con mayúscula?).

El primer capítulo es un poco corto...o no, no sé, pero supongo que alguno será un poco más largo. El fic, en principio va a tener cuanto capítulos, pero si veo que necesito más, los meteré (como si alguien lo dudase). Y umm...qué mas?

Ahh...esto es importante: Si hay alguien que sepa la época concreta en la que vivieron los Fundadores, o el año en que se fundo Hogwarts, o incluso la historia de sus vidas, que me perdone por cambiarlos, porque, sinceramente he buscado información pero no he encontrado mucha.

Igualmente, el fic se sitúa en Inglaterra de la Edad Media. Yo no soy una enciclopedia de la época que digamos, asi que esto está escrito con conocimiento de alguien que aprobó historia en la ESO, pero sabe poco más. Disculpas a los expertos por las cuchilladas a la historia. Para intentar evitar todo eso, he intentado no concretar demasiado en nombres de personas, lugares o año. (Cutre, verdad?). Con todo esto y un bizcocho (no miento, acabo de comerme uno) hasta mañana a las ocho.

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcais pertenece a JK Rowling, yo no gano dinero con esto.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Corren tiempos oscuros y extraños. La Iglesia se ha establecido firmemente en Inglaterra, y las tribus paganas han sido sometidas o aniquiladas. Tierras y personas son gobernadas por nobles que solo rinden cuentas a su rey, pero tienen poder absoluto sobre sus terrenos, y todo lo que contienen. Aquellos considerados peligrosos por la Iglesia o los nobles, son tratados en consequencia.

El mundo mágico no está totalmente determinado. Aunque existen aldeas enteras donde se concentran los magos, la mayoría viven entre muggles e intentan pasar desapercibidos por temor a las consecuencias. Generalmente, y si la ocasión lo permite, se hacen pasar por curanderos, profetas, envenenadores o adivinos.

Los que descienden de padres magos son capaces de canalizar su poder, y en algunas familias existe ya la tradición mágica, suelen ser clanes cerrados, que desconfían de muggles y están forzados a llevar una vida doble.

Los que son huérfanos o hijos de muggles, muchas veces no llegan a aprender hechizos concretos o a canalizar su poder con la ayuda de una varita, si no encuentran a un mentor que les ayude. Simplemente tienen "poderes sobrenaturales" que nunca llegan a explicarse.

La mayor parte de la población son analfabetos, tanto entre muggles como entre magos. Los pricipales libros de magia son reliquias de la época greco-romana, guardadas con celo por sus poseedores, o se escribirán durante el Renacimiento.

El mundo es violento y sucio, y la vida generamente corta, para amos, siervos, magos y muggles.


	2. Godric

**Godric**

Las nubes cruzaban deprisa el cielo, cegándole con el brillante sol que pasaba a través de ellas a intervalos. Espoleó a su caballo para acelerar la marcha. Lo mismo hicieron los hombres que le seguían. Cuando cruzaron los campos de maíz y llegaron a un camino algo más ancho, que prometía un pueblo cercano, alzó la mano en señal de alto. En seguida se levantó el polvo a su espalda, llenando su campo de visión de neblina. Los caballos habían frenado a su espalda, y los jinetes esperaban impacientes una orden, o una explicación.

Recordó la misión: recorrer el pueblo, asegurarse de que aquel clan maldito había desaparecido, buscar supervivientes, y en caso de haberlos, y tras asegurarse de que pertenecían al clan, acabar el trabajo. Normalmente, pensó, con hombres que habían recorrido millas durante casi dos días, la parte de comprobar la culpabilidad de los supervivientes era muy corta. O ninguna. Se pasaba a todo el mundo a cuchillo. Eso era todo.

Avanzó lentamente, al paso, sus hombres lo siguieron en fila. El olor a quemado ya llegaba hasta ellos. Se veía la tenue nube de humo que subía desde lo que fueron las casas más grandes de la calle más ancha. No quedaban más que piedras ennegrecidas, y animales heridos y desorientados andando en cículos ante lo que podría haber sido un establo. Los últimos soldados cargaban una cabra pequeña y algunos sacos en un carromato. Los restos del saqueo. El que parecía mayor de entre ellos reconoció a Godric, y levantó un sombrero imaginario con la mano en señal de saludo. Cuando llegó algo más cerca, Godric desmontó y se acercó a ellos, dejando al resto de los caballeros a varios metros detrás.

- ¿Todos muertos?- preguntó apuntando con la barbilla a la casa más cercana.

No todos- respondió el otro con una media sonrisa.- Algunos han decidido someterse, entre ellos uno que parece importante. Un tipo desagradable...aunque, bueno, su familia está muerta y su casa –señaló a la más alejada- ha dado mucha luz y calor la noche de ayer. Aunque lo mismo dicen mis compañeros de su mujer- soltó una carcajada como un ladrido y luego guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Cuántos se han sometido?- se interesó Godric.

- Ese y dos más.

- ¿Salvo ellos no hay nadie vivo?

- No.

- Tras un silencio que pesó más de lo que debía, aunque ninguno pareció notarlo, Godric habló de nuevo.

- ¿Y ese tipo, el que dices que es importante, ha visto lo que le han hecho a su familia –recordó el comentario de mal gusto sobre su esposa- y se ha pasado a nuestro lado¿Así como así?.

El otro se rascó la nuca distraídamente.

- Bueno, no es que haya tenido que dar su opinión. –respondió-. Le ofrecieron salvar la vida si trabajaba para la corte. Su familia ya estaba muerta.

- ¿Y el resto del pueblo?

- Aún estaba en pie. Al menos en parte. –hizo una pausa.- El tipo pareció creer que era mejor salvar su piel, de forma segura.

Godric escupió con verdadero desdén.

- Vio morir a toda su gente, su familia, y en lugar de buscar venganza, se une a nosotros sin dudarlo.

- ¿Qué clase de venganza¿Iba a ahogarnos en un caldero? Vamos...el tipo ha sido razonable. Y nos conviene. ¿De qué te quejas?

Godric hizo una mueca.

- Es al mundo al que no le conviene tener a escoria así viva. Podría intentar morir con ellos al menos. Es lo que habríamos hecho nosotros. Vender cara la piel, luchar hasta el final...-miró alrededor algo distraído- ¿Y ha dicho que desvelará el secreto de los alquimistas?

- Eso dice.- Dijo el otro, con cara de no estar muy seguro de eso de vender cara la piel, y demás.

- Uhm.-Godric le miró un momento más. Luego a los contenidos del carromato, y luego al camino de nuevo.- ¿Se lo han llevado ya?

- Ayer por la noche.

- Bien.- respondió Gryffindor. – Entonces no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Mientras volvian a casa, Godric oyó a los hombres comentar descontentos lo inútil del viaje. Él, en cambio pensaba en lo extraño de la vida. ¿Por qué el destino les perdonaba la vida a los miserables y les ponía tan duras pruebas a los justos? A ese envenenador se lo llevaban a la corte, que él mismo solo pisaba con invitación especial. Se le darían habitaciones, si aceptaba desvelar los misterios de la alquimia, se le darían tal vez criádos, y mientas, Godric vivía solo de su espada. Tenía a su mando a un grupo de caballeros, tenía un título, pero todo eso era solo nominal. Su padre se había arruinado, y había puesto fin a su propia vida de la única forma posible sin que la iglesia condenara su suicidio, simplemente se emborrachó más que otras veces, y no volvió a despertar. Su madre había muerto en el parto. Con sus dos hermanas había sido criado por sus tios, en los terrenos de estos, conservando el escudo de su padre, un león sobre fondo dorado, pero sintiéndose siempre como un invitado. Sus hermanas habían sido casadas bastante bien a edad temprana, y Godric partió poco después.

Decían que tenía talento y suerte. Mucha, demasida suerte. Había salido vivo de batallas donde no quedaba nadie ni para contar los muertos. Había corrido más rápido que cualquiera de los jinetes cuando había sido necesario, y había sido capaz de vencer a hombres mucho más fuertes que él a duelo. Era una promesa, y sabía que el mismo duque le apreciaba. Sin embargo, había algo que sentía no encajar del todo. Y no podía pensar la manera de averigüar qué era.

Cuando llamaron a su puerta con una carta del duque seis diás después, vio que su suerte se vería de nuevo probada. Era una convocación, debía cabalgar al norte, y unirse a otro ejército, de cientos de hombres, con el que pararían la invasión de ciertas tierras, que tenían un alto valor estratágico para el duque. La carta tenía unos renglones más, prometiendo recompensas y gloria. La sonrisa de Gryffindor se torció al leer esos renglones.

Tras dejar el papel, caminó hacia la pared donde colgaba un crucifijo viejo colgado de una cadena, y pasó los dedos por él, en una caricia. El único recuerdo de su madre.

Justo enfrente colgaba el antiguo escudo de armas de su padre, con el emblema de los Gryffindor, y con la inscripción: _Recuerda._

Desde que era niño le preguntó a su padre y después a su tío qué era aquel "recuerda", pero nadie respondió nunca. Su padre le solía poner una mano en la cabeza, como si tratase de hacerle ver lo pequeño que era, y le decía tan solo "ten fé, un día todo estará claro". Pero ese día no llegaba, y Godric empezaba a creer que tardaba mucho. ¿Qué podía recordar que tuviera que ver con su familia? Cuando miraba esa inscripción se sentía una pieza en un misterio que estaba por todas partes a su alrededor, y del que sin embargo no podía ver nada. Cogió la espada y la vaina del baúl, dio instrucciones a la criada y mandó a su paje ensillar dos caballos. El hijo de la criada fue enviado enseguida a avisar al séquito de Godric. Cuanto antes se pusieran en camino mejor. Esa siempre había sido la mejor manera de olviar lo que tenía que recordar, mantenerse ocupado.


End file.
